This invention relates in general to antifriction bearings and more particularly antifriction bearings for vehicle differentials.
The typical differential for an automotive vehicle has a housing in which meshed pinion and ring gears rotate, the former being connected to the transmission for the vehicle and the other being on a differential carrier having stub shafts which rotate in bearings set into the housing. The carrier has a cross shaft on which a pair of beveled gears rotate, and those bevel gears mesh with more bevel gears that are connected to the axle shafts which extend away from the carrier to driven road wheels. The bevel gears connected to the axle shafts have the capacity to rotate within the differential carrier at different angular velocities to compensate for the different angular velocities at which the two axle shafts will rotate when the vehicle negotiates a turn, for example.
Almost universally the two bearings which fit around the carrier shafts to support the carrier are single row tapered roller bearings which are mounted in opposition. As such, the bearings confine the carrier both radially and axially, but nevertheless allow the carrier to rotate in the differential housing with minimal friction. The two bearings are adjusted against one another to a setting which provides a good measure of stability to the carrier—indeed, one in which internal clearances are eliminated from the bearings. The location of the bearings along their common axis controls the mesh setting of the ring gear and the pinion, so the bearings are further adjusted to achieve the correct mesh setting.
In the typical differential the cones (inner races) of the two bearings fit around the two stub shafts on the carrier, while the cups (outer races) fit into the housing where they are backed by cup adjustors which thread into the housing (FIG. 2). By turning the two adjustors one can adjust the bearing setting and the mesh setting.
The cup adjustors represent additional components for the differential and add weight to it, as do locking devices which prevent the adjustors from rotating once they are turned to the positions which provide the proper settings. Moreover, the adjustors occupy space within the differential, and that is reflected in increased width and weight for the differential housing. While the adjustors confine the cups of the bearings axially, they do not prevent the cups from rotating in the housing, and such rotation can produce wear in the housing and on the cups as well.